


Stiles Stilinski's Guide to Relaxing Nervous Alphas

by orphan_account, Winchesterek



Series: Domestic Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Thanksgiving, bottom!Derek, mentions of fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is nervous about hosting his first Thanksgiving with Stiles.  </p><p>Stiles helps him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski's Guide to Relaxing Nervous Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an excuse to write shameless porn.
> 
> We regret nothing.
> 
> If you feel we've missed any tags, please let us know in the comments.

Derek heard Stiles sigh as he flicked the oven light on again, but he ignored it. He bent down and peered through the glass, brow furrowed. "Is the turkey looking good to you?" he asked.

Stiles looked over at Derek and shook his head. “The turkey looked good to me about an hour ago. You really think it needs to be cooked more?”

Derek looked up at Stiles, eyes wide. "You don't think it's overdone, do you?" He turned his gaze back to the oven. "We can't serve overdone food to your dad."

“Just take the turkey out. Just because the instructions say we need to cook it four hours doesn't mean we actually have to cook it for four hours. The little paper that comes with the turkey is more like an estimate. Everyones' oven is different. Plus, Melissa always said if you poke the turkey and it feels like it’s gonna fall off the bone then it’s done.”

Derek grabbed the set of hot pads and carefully took the turkey out of the oven, putting it on the stovetop. "You want to poke it?"

Stiles snorted. “I can think of something I’d like to poke,” he said teasingly and walked over to the stove, looking at the turkey. “It looks nice and golden.” Stiles poked the turkey in a few spots and shrugged. “I still think it’s done.”

Derek gently prodded the turkey himself, worrying at his lip. "I just want everything to go well. This is the first Thanksgiving we're hosting."

“I know,” Stiles nodded and smiled at Derek. “But we always help out at my dad’s and Melissa’s so it’s not like we haven't cooked Thanksgiving dinner at some point,” he reminded Derek. “Plus, we have ham as a backup.”

"I guess," Derek muttered, still staring at the turkey with his eyebrows drawn down. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't know why I'm so nervous."

“Because we’re having everyone over, including the pack and their big bad Alpha is feeding them,” Stiles said and ran a hand up Derek’s arm. “We have a little while before anyone gets here and we’re done with the food. You should relax. We’ll cut the turkey up when they get here.”

Derek blew out a breath and nodded. "You're right. I gotta get out of this kitchen." He made his way to the living room, flopping down on the couch, Stiles trailing behind him.

“You know, if we haven't been together forever, I would make a comment about how I never thought you’d belong in a kitchen, but I would be wrong,” Stiles said with a chuckle and sank down onto Derek’s lap. “You’re a great cook,” he assured his mate. “Or I’d be dead.” Stiles laughed. “From starvation.” He kissed Derek’s neck and smiled against him.

"Really, now," Derek murmured, circling his arms around Stiles' waist. "I didn't realize you had that high of an opinion of my food." He rubbed his jaw against Stiles' neck, enjoying the shiver that ran through him as a response.

“Oh, I have a high opinion of a lot of things that concern you,” Stiles said and turned in for a kiss, pressing his lips to Derek’s. “And I think I have an idea of how I can help you relax since we have some time.”

Derek pulled Stiles closer, cradling the back of his head in one palm and bringing them together for another kiss. "Sounds like a good idea to me," Derek mumbled against Stiles' lips.

“You haven't even heard my idea yet,” Stiles said with a smile into the kiss and kissed Derek again before pulling away and sliding off his lap. He pushed Derek’s legs apart so he could kneel down between them, reaching out to work on opening up Derek’s jeans.

Derek dropped his head back and groaned, carding his fingers through Stiles' hair. "Well, your track record of ideas that get me to relax has been pretty flawless in the past," he said.

“Because I’m a genius when it comes to taking care of you,” Stiles grinned and pulled Derek’s jeans open. “And you know, maybe I should just get you completely naked,” he chuckled. “We have an hour before anyone is supposed to show up.” Stiles pulled Derek’s jeans and underwear down his hips, already working them off without an answer from his mate.

"You'll get no argument here," Derek said. He ran his hand down Stiles' face and cupped his cheek, dragging his thumb over the plump bow of Stiles' lips. "But if I'm getting naked, you are too."

“Oh, really?” Stiles opened his mouth, taking Derek’s thumb in and sucking on it gently, teasing it just like he was about to do to Derek’s dick. He released it with a wet pop and nipped the pad of Derek’s thumb. “Take off your shirt,” he said, pulling Dereks’ shoes and socks off before ridding him of his underwear and jeans.

Derek sighed, his dick twitching and filling as Stiles laved at his thumb with his tongue. At Stiles' command, he sat forward and pulled his shirt over his head, flinging it behind the couch and settling back.

“Nice.” Stiles chuckled. “You barely missed the table.” Stiles stripped out of his shirt and toed off his shoes before stripping down naked too and settling back between Derek’s legs. He leaned forward, nuzzling against the dark curls at the base of Derek’s dick as he breathed him in, rubbing his cheek over Derek’s dick.

Derek ran his hands over the newly exposed skin on Stiles' body, never tired of exploring it. He settled his hands on Stiles' biceps, watching as he teased Derek's dick to full hardness. Stiles turned his face, licking and sucking against Derek, moving his hand to grip him. “God, I love your dick,” he mumbled, giving Derek a stroke before opening his mouth and taking him in. He groaned around Derek, pressing down until the tip of Derek’s cock was pressing against the back of Stiles’ throat.

"Your mouth, Stiles," Derek moaned, his hands clenching around Stiles' arms. No matter how many times they did this, Stiles never failed to practically suck Derek's brain right out of his dick. Stiles started bobbing his head and Derek moaned again.

Stiles drew off slowly and pulled Derek’s foreskin back before leaning in and closing his mouth around the sensitive head of Derek’s cock and sucking. Stiles swirled his tongue around the tip before taking him down again and swallowing to pull him into his throat, groaning around Derek’s dick as his throat was stretched.

Derek gasped and fought to keep his hips from bucking and shoving his cock even further down Stiles' throat. He slid one hand back to Stiles' head and gripped his hair tight, bringing his other hand up to pinch his own nipple, the spark of pain zinging through him. Stiles sucked Derek hard, bobbing his head a couple of times before pulling off. He cleared his throat and grabbed Derek’s thigh, trying to pull him closer. “Put your leg up. I’m gonna lick you out,” he said, voice hoarse.

"Jesus fuck," Derek whined, grabbing his leg and pulling it up, exposing himself to Stiles' hungry gaze. The sound of their heartbeats was almost deafening and he could see his cock twitching with every beat, its surface still shining and slick from Stiles' spit.

“God, you look so good,” Stiles breathed, hand stroking Derek’s cock as he leaned in and licked over his balls, taking one into his mouth and sucking carefully before giving the other the same attention. “So good for me, you know that?” Stiles nosed his way down to Derek’s hole, flicking his tongue out against the puckered flesh, teasing him.

Derek felt himself flushing at the praise, not sure if he'd ever get used to the sheer matter of fact tone Stiles always used. "God, don't stop," he breathed as he felt Stiles' tongue fluttering against him, his nerves firing with pleasure.

Stiles moved his hands to Derek’s ass, gripping him and pulling his cheeks open and licked him with the flat of his tongue, groaning softly. He buried himself between Derek’s cheeks, pressing his face against him and lapping hungrily at Derek’s entrance until he was sopping wet from his saliva. Derek licked at his palm before grabbing his dick and stroking it slowly, pleasure building up in his gut, moans and curses tumbling from his lips. He scratched his nails down the inside of one thigh, the angry red marks fading almost instantly.

When Derek groaned, Stiles pressed his tongue firmly against Derek’s hole until the muscle gave and welcomed him into Derek’s body. Stiles echoed Derek’s groan, pressing his tongue in as far as he could, teeth grazing Derek as he started to fuck him on his tongue.

"Fuck" Derek ground out between gritted teeth, his arms and legs tingling. He could feel his balls start to draw up tight and he gasped, "Stiles, can I... I want your fingers."

Stiles didn't hesitate as he pulled out of Derek, sucking against his hole. Stiles pressed his fingers into his own mouth, making them slick with saliva before pressing two against Derek’s hole and groaning as he watched Derek’s body take them in. “Fuck, that’s always going to be hot,” he panted. He leaned forward, swatting Derek’s hand away from his dick and taking Derek back into his mouth as he curled his fingers up and pressed against Derek’s prostate.

Derek moaned loudly in relief, then frustration as Stiles knocked his hand away. He didn’t have to wait long as Stiles promptly sucked him into his mouth again. Derek threw both arms over his head and hung onto the back of the couch for dear life as Stiles started nailing his prostate with unerring precision. His thighs trembled from holding themselves up and the overwhelming pleasure coursing through him.

Stiles twisted and fucked his fingers into Derek, working in a third one before slowing his hand and drawing off of Derek’s dick. “You ready to come in my mouth? Fuck. You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Stiles reached out for Derek with his free hand to pull him up for a sloppy kiss, then released him to treat Derek’s dick to the same.

Derek groaned deep in his chest at the taste of himself on Stiles' tongue. When Stiles sank back down into his dick, Derek ran his fingers over the line of his jaw. "You're the one who's gorgeous. I wish you could see yourself like I do." He brushed his thumb over Stiles' cheekbone, meeting his eyes.

Stiles kept Derek’s gaze and groaned around Derek’s dick again. Stiles sucked Derek down, bobbing quickly and thrusting his fingers up at an angle to fuck them against Derek’s prostate. Stiles was hungry for Derek’s come, needed to make his mate feel good, needed to help him relax and god - Stiles was ready to shoot off just at the thought of giving so much to Derek. Of taking care of his mate.

When Stiles increased the speed of his movements, Derek threw his arms over his head again, clenching his hands on the back of the couch. The muscles in the thighs were quivering with tension, beads of sweat rolling down his chest. "More, Stiles," he panted. "I'm so close."

Stiles closed his eyes and buried his face against Derek, swallowing him down and taking him into his throat with another groan that vibrated through Derek’s dick. He twisted his fingers up and pressed firmly against Derek’s prostate, stroking and rubbing the sensitive spot as he constricted his throat around Derek’s dick.

"Fuck," Derek whined, his spine bowing as he came down Stiles throat. He barely registered the sound of upholstery ripping as his claws descended and he shredded the top of the cushion. Stiles just kept swallowing and fucking him on his fingers, the pleasure wiping Derek's mind clean.

As Derek relaxed on the couch, Stiles drew off of his dick, licking him clean and carefully pulling his fingers from Derek’s body. “Better?” he asked hoarsely, leaning up to give Derek a kiss, pressing his hips against Derek’s ass so his mate could feel how hard he still was. “Love it when you lose it like that for me.”

Derek kissed back sloppily, his body humming from endorphins. "I am past better," Derek said against Stiles' lips. "So far past." Derek flexed his ass and groaned at the drag of Stiles' cock. "What do you want for your turn?" He asked, dragging his nails down Stiles' back.

“Mmm, well,” Stiles started, kissing along Derek’s jawline and under his chin, closing his teeth gently on Derek’s jugular briefly. “I wanna get inside of you, but then you’ll be leaking my come all through dinner and the whole pack will be able to smell me on you.” Stiles spit into his hand and reached down to grab his own dick, slicking it, before rubbing the tip over Derek’s hole and pressing against him, but not entering.

"I don't even care," Derek growled, grabbing Stiles' ass and pulling him closer, rapidly feeling half mad with desire. "Fuck me. Let them smell it. They'll know I'm yours just as much as you're mine."

Stiles turned up to catch Derek’s mouth in an open, wet kiss and groaned as he pressed forward, the tip of his dick sliding into Derek’s slick, tight hole. “Mmmm, fuck. You’re always so tight.”

Derek grunted into Stiles' mouth, sweeping his tongue past Stiles' lips and pressing deep. As the sensation of being stretched and filled became stronger, he dropped his head back and closed his eyes, wanting to savor it. When Stiles bottomed out, he moaned and buried his face against Derek’s neck, taking in his scent deeply. “God. Wish I could knot you,” he panted, grinding his hips against Derek as if he was trying to force a non-existent knot to rise. “You feel so amazing.” Stiles kissed over Derek’s neck, sucking a dark mark into his flesh, even if it was quickly fading.

A fierce wave of desire rushed over Derek as Stiles mentioned knotting, and he clenched down on Stiles' cock. "I'd want you to knot me," he panted, "keep that pretty cock of yours deep inside me, tied to me." Stiles kept sliding smoothly against his prostate and Derek could feel his dick filling again. He pulled Stiles close and kissed him a little desperately.

Stiles crushed his lips against Derek’s, hand sliding along Derek’s thigh to guide it around his waist. “Yeah,” Stiles agreed, grunting against Derek’s lips as he pulled back and thrust back into his mate. “God. Knot you up so good and fill you up with my come until you’re leaking around my knot. Just like you do for me. Be such a good Alpha for me, wouldn't you, Derek?”

"Yes, yes," Derek groaned. "Do anything for you." He pressed his heel against the top of Stiles' ass, urging him on. The sweat and come smeared between their stomachs slicked the way for his cock, now fully hard again, trapped between them. Only Stiles could make him feel this helpless, yet powerful, simultaneously. He watched the pleasure contorting Stiles' face, knowing he was the one causing it and felt a rush of possessiveness. He slid his other leg around Stiles' hip, holding him close.

Stiles pressed flush against Derek, licking into his mouth to kiss him deeply as he echoed Derek’s groan, grinding against him. “Want you to come again for me,” he murmured against Derek’s lips, starting up a quick, hard pace that he knew Derek could take, the noise of skin slapping filling the room. “Fuck, I’m close.”

Derek gasped into Stiles' mouth as he quickened his pace, every nerve in his body alight with lust and pleasure. He started raising his hips and meeting Stiles' thrusts, grunting as they continually nailed his prostate. "Just don't stop," Derek managed to say, licking the sweat from Stiles' neck and digging his fingers into Stiles’ back, enjoying the feel of the muscles heaving and bunching under his hands.

“Oh, god. Oh, fuck. Not gonna stop,” Stiles promised, panting hard and reaching forwards to grip the back of the couch to steady himself. Stiles’ face twisted with pleasure, the feeling of Derek’s ass squeezing his cock tight making him whine and moan as he slammed forward harder. He could feel his orgasm cresting and Stiles buried his face against Derek’s neck as his balls drew tight as he started to come, dick jerking and filling Derek. Stiles opened his mouth, teeth clamping on Derek’s neck, biting him _hard._

Derek felt a primal surge of satisfaction at the hot rush of Stiles' come filling him, but then Stiles clamped down on his neck. His brain whited out and he could vaguely hear himself howling with pleasure as his dick spurted untouched between them. Every muscle drew up tight and the throbbing length of Stiles' spasming cock in his ass was exquisite torture. Stiles was groaning and whining and whimpering against Derek’s neck, licking and sucking against the closing wound there as his hips lazily thrust and ground into Derek. “Mine,” he murmured, letting himself rest on top of Derek. “Mine.”

As Derek came down, he started shaking from sensory and emotional overload. To steady himself, he held onto Stiles tighter, focusing on the sound of their heartbeats. "Yours," he agreed, speaking softly into Stiles' ear, brushing a gentle kiss just behind it and sighing deeply with satisfaction.

Stiles smiled, kissing and nuzzling Derek’s neck as he let himself relax on top of his mate. After several minutes, Stiles turned up to give Derek a gentle kiss. “Need to clean you up,” he murmured. “I can get a plug to keep my come inside you, unless you want to be leaking through dinner,” he teased with another kiss, reaching down to carefully grip his dick and slide out of Derek’s used hole.

"What a choice," Derek mumbled wryly, groaning a little as Stiles pulled out, leaving him feeling empty. He stretched and sighed as his muscles loosened, every part of his body feeling relaxed and good. "Thank you, for taking care of me." Derek reached out and took Stiles' hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Always,” Stiles said with a smile, kissing first Derek’s lips and then their joined hands. “I’ll fist you later,” Stiles promised. “Give you a knot.” He kissed Derek again and nipped his lips. “But I still need to clean you up,” he murmured. “And I think you need to be licked out. Your ass is so hot when you’re leaking my come.”

Derek shivered at the thought of those long fingers plugging him up, knotting him. "Want that," he mumbled, his voice hoarse. "And I want you cleaning me up with that clever mouth too." He brought his hands down and hooked them under his thighs, pulling himself open to Stiles' gaze. He could already feel a few dribbles of come running down the crack of his ass.

Stiles grinned and gave Derek another quick kiss before sliding down Derek’s body and back onto his knees in front of him. “Fuck, that’s hot.” Stiles reached forward and pressed his fingers against Derek’s stretched rim, watching it twitch as more of his come slipped out. He couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and licking it up, lapping at his own come sliding out of Derek. He closed his mouth over Derek’s hole and sucked, groaning softly before pressing his tongue inside of his mate to get more.

Derek dug his fingers into the backs of his own thighs, grounding himself as Stiles’ tongue wriggled inside him. The feeling made his softening cock twitch valiantly and beads of sweat stand out on his brow. He hoped it would always be this way between the two of them, unable to get enough. Derek sighed deeply and bit his lip, focusing on the attention his mate was giving him.

Stiles gripped Derek’s ass, spreading him open wider as he buried his face against him, licking and sucking against his hole with quite, hungry sounds. Stiles drew back, licking over Derek’s hole as he gathered up more come, then leaned up to lick and suck against Derek’s sac. “Later I’m gonna get you all dirty again,” Stiles promised, leaning up to lick Derek’s come from his cock and abdomen. “Then you’re gonna knot me while you’re leaking my come.”

Derek leaned his head back and moaned softly as Stiles ran his tongue over his empty balls. “That sounds fantastic,” he rumbled, bringing a hand up to card through the soft strands of Stiles’ hair. “We’ll smell like each other for days.” After Stiles had cleaned his abs of come, Derek pulled Stiles up to kiss him, swiping his tongue through their combined tastes, never getting enough of the two of them mingling.

Stiles grinned into the kiss and moving onto Derek’s lap, straddling his hips. “We’ve got enough time to -” Stiles glanced at the clock. “Oh shit!” Stiles scrambled off of Derek and started grabbing their clothes. “Get up! Get up! We’ve got like ten minutes until my dad gets here and I’ve got to light a candle or something!”

It took a minute for what Stiles said to penetrate his lust-addled brain. And then he realized he was sitting completely naked on the couch that their guests would be occupying in just a few minutes. He jumped to his feet and ran to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and desperately trying to get some of the smell of sex off his body. “Grab new clothes!” he yelled out to Stiles.

Stiles was running around the living room grabbing the rest of their clothes and and throwing them towards the bedroom before he grabbed a lighter and started lighting their holiday scented candles. “Pretty sure they’re gonna notice the smell before they notice our clothes are rumpled,” Stiles shouted back. He froze when there was a knock on the door. “Oh god. We’re out of time.”

“Fuck it,” Derek muttered, pitching the washcloth in the direction of the bathtub and sprinting to the bedroom, pulling on whatever clothes he could find. Pulling down the hem of his shirt, he headed to the door and froze when he heard Scott from the hallway.

“Seriously you two? We’re supposed to try to eat in there!” Derek heard a feminine giggle that he was pretty sure came from Lydia and buried his face in his hands.

“Derek Hale you better not open that door because I’m still _naked!_ ” Stiles whispered loudly and glared at Scott through the door. “You shouldn't be here early!” He yelled to his best friend through their front door and darted off to the bedroom. Stiles yanked on the cleanest clothes he could find and hurried off to the restroom to grab the mouthwash to gargle.

“We’re _five minutes early!_ ” Scott yelled through the door. “And did I just hear Stiles say he’s still _naked?”_

Derek chose to ignore the faint _‘good lord’_ that he hoped like hell wasn’t the sheriff. When Stiles emerged from the bathroom, he opened the door, a large grin on his face that he was fairly certain looked about as real as a two dollar bill.

“Oh, _great,_ ” Stiles said with a smile as big as Derek’s. “Everyone’s here early…” Stiles raised his brow at Scott and his best friend’s big mouth that had certainly announced to everyone that they had just been having sex in their living room. “The food is ready!” Stiles assured everyone.

Allison cleared her throat as her and Lydia exchanged a look and headed into the apartment as they were welcomed in. “It smells delicious,” she said with a giggle.

Derek rolled his eyes and held out his hand to shake the Sheriff’s as he came in, balancing a pie in his other hand. “Glad you could come, sir.”

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow, but took Derek’s hand and smiled. “Calm down, son. We’re all adults here.” Derek felt his face go red, but he nodded.

“I think Scott still has a way to go,” Stiles commented and squeezed the back of Scott’s neck in warning as he closed the door, shaking his head. Stiles was sure that he was beet red, regardless of how hard he was trying not to be. “Derek spent all afternoon making sure that the turkey would turn out perfect, Dad,” Stiles added. “Let’s eat!”

“You can put your coats in our bedroom. Stiles and I will get the food set out,” Derek said, breathing a sigh as everyone passed them and the two of them were left in the entryway alone. He reached out and took Stiles’ hand, lacing their fingers together. “Well,” he said. “At least they didn’t just walk in while we were naked.”

“There’s a reason none of them have a key,” Stiles said with a laugh. He gave Derek’s hand a squeeze and a brief, minty fresh kiss. “Come on. Let’s go eat some food. I’ve already had you for my appetizer,” Stiles said, giving Derek’s butt a smack with his free hand, ignoring the sound of Scott groaning in the background.

Derek pulled Stiles back gently, and looped his arms around his waist. “Thank you,” he murmured, kissing Stiles again.

Stiles smiled as they parted from the kiss. "Anytime, sourwolf." Stiles squeezed Derek into a hug then moved his fingers to trace the nearly healed mark on Derek's neck. "Let's go have our first thanksgiving in our home with our family."

Derek shivered at the feel of Stiles’ fingers, gentle on his neck. “I’m sure it’s going to be great.” He brought Stiles’ hand up and kissed his knuckles, before tugging Stiles towards the kitchen.


End file.
